Question: Simplify the expression. $2p(-3p+1)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2p}$ $ = ({2p} \times -3p) + ({2p} \times 1)$ $ = (-6p^{2}) + (2p)$ $ = -6p^{2} + 2p$